


July

by gettingaphdinlarry



Series: Six Feet, Six Seconds [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: Zayn teaches Louis about the world of retail work.Prompt: Clear





	July

Louis pulled another messy pile of beach towels onto his rolling cart and glanced at his phone. Eleven minutes to closing.

He folded the towels quickly, without any thought. That was the worst part of this job: that it took very little thought.

Louis sensed movement in the aisle.  _ Customer within six feet? Greet within six seconds. _ Louis started to sing, “Can I help you find anythi—”

“Just me.” Zayn brushed past Louis and grabbed a towel. “That family destroyed the fucking store. Beth’s in a shit mood, wants to leave early, so we’re gonna make this look fake good…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my betas, @louandhazaf and @myownsparknow. Even a drabble needs a beta!


End file.
